jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Alma Jinnai
is the primary antagonist of ''Jewelpet Twinkle☆'' and the human partner of both Opal and Diana. Personality Alma is a very bitter and vengeful girl. However, she loves her family dearly. Alma is convinced of the righteousness of her actions and lashes out at whoever disagrees with her, showing that she has a passionate side. However, because of this, she thinks little of using evil measures to achieve her goals. Alma is a loner, as seen in her early days at the Magic Academy and in Earth's school, in the OVA. But she treasures the friends she does have, Akari being a prime example. Skills Alma has overwhelming abilities and magical powers that can even rival Jewelina herself (it is later revealed that when Alma and Yuuma are together, Alma's powers actually exceed those of Jewelina despite Yuuma being a completely normal and magic-less boy), but her magic has a terrible side effect as it drains away her life force and using it continuously would result in her death. After wielding the Battest and absorbing some of its magic, she then plans to destroy everyone in the Grand Prix and take Jewelina's life for letting her mother die. History Early days In her early days, Alma spends a lot of time with her twin brother Yuuma and their mother Fealina and playing together. However, after Jewelina contacted her that she must return to Jewel Land, Fealina decided to unseal the Battest so it can strip off her magical powers. But this attempt endangered the whole world of Jewel Land and then resealed it with all of her magic, dying. Both Yuuma and Alma were orphaned and Jewelina adopted Alma as her foster child. She then entrusted Halite and Moldavite to take care of her while in the Magic Academy. During that time, she didn't want to interact with everyone else around her or make new friends. Her separation with her brother is a precaution by Jewelina due to fear of awakening of the forbidden item, the Battest. Because she misunderstood the reason as to why she and Yuuma were separated, Alma wants to use the item to take revenge on Jewelina, revive her mother, and let Yuuma, Alma herself, and their mother live together again. During her time when growing up, she became bitter. Spying on Akari and revealing herself Alma first appeared in the series in Episode 1, hiding in the shadows watching over Akari or she is seeing if she is able to do magic well, and her face is partially covered to prevent her identity to be revealed. Alma's face is revealed in episode 7, watching over Akari through a crystal ball. In episode 23, she is revealed to Akari and her friends alongside Diana. It was revealed further in Episode 24 that Alma was actually a girl after Opal used her Jewel Flash, letting Alma's black clothes change to a white dress. (She had taken on the appearance of a boy before because she felt stronger in that form.) Grand Prix Arc During the Grand Prix Arc, it is shown that both she and Diana survived and entered the Jewel Star Grand Prix under the alias . In her new Identity, her black hair is now colored white after absorbing some of the Battest's powers and somehow defeated both Hilde and Topaz during the preliminaries of the competition. During the Semi-Finals, she defeated and injured both Leon and Dian, resulting to her win. In the events of Episode 49, the power of the Battest finally awakens inside her body as she plans on eliminating not just Jewelina, but also Akari as well. In the end of Episode 51, she finally redeemed herself after sealing the Battest and reviving Diana, Opal, and Fealina. Trivia * Alma is the first Dark Magic-user human in the entire series. * Alma is a feminine given name but has historically been used in the masculine form as well, sometimes in the form Almo. The origin of the name is debated, it was reserved as a title for classical goddesses as in the use "alma mater". It gained popularity after the Battle of Alma in the 19th century and appeared as a fashionable name for girls and a popular place name, but it has decreased in appearance in the following centuries. * The name Alma also has several meanings in a variety of Romance languages, and is generally translated to mean that the child "feeds one's soul" or "lifts the spirit". Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Main characters Category:Jewelpet Tinkle Category:Diana's Partner Category:Antagonists